


A flirt and three disaster gays

by maxthetransguy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A lil tiny bit sexual but not really, Angst but only a lil at the end, Big Gay Love Story, Flirty Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Fluff, Gay, Gender Fluid Character, Genderfluid Morality | Patton Sanders, High School AU, Lamp - Freeform, Max Love LAMP, Misunderstandings, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Remy And Emile are Virgil’s dads, Virgil Sanders is a Playboy, how to tag?, that is my new favorite tag, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxthetransguy/pseuds/maxthetransguy
Summary: Virgil is Polyamorous and has three people in mind. So he decides to seduce them one by one.I was originally gonna call it “3 Times Virgil seduced his crushes, and 1 time he realized they seduced him” but I changed my mind then the ending.(Not explicitly stated but they’re Juniors in High School)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 36
Kudos: 319





	1. Logan

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a random idea I had and now you can read it.

Logan Sanders is reading quietly in the school library during lunch as per usual. Patton, his best (and only if he’s honest) friend always tries to get Logan to spend lunch with them and their friend Roman, but the two seem to have fun without him. Besides, he’d take peace and quiet over those two extroverts.

“Hey, nerd,” a rough voice greets as a newcomer sits in the chair next to him.

Logan looks up in shock. The newcomer is none other than the school “bad boy” (which Logan thinks is a romanticized term for delinquent.) The boy in question is attractive objectively speaking, so Logan can understand.

No one knows his first name, instead everyone calls him by his last name, Picani, or sometimes, if he’s close to them, V. Very few people have earned that privilege.

Picani’s hair is purple and tied out of his grey eyes by a black bandana. As usual, he has black eyeshadow smeared below his eyes, which some think makes him look like a raccoon, but Logan thinks brings out his eyes. He is covered in piercings, spider bites, a nose ring, an eyebrow piercing, and multiple piercings through each ear. He’s wearing dark, ripped skinny jeans and a deep purple tank top covered by a leather jacket that is covered in patches and pins for bands and other things. Logan notices two flags, one is a rainbow pride flag, and the other Logan will need to look up. It is horizontally striped blue, red, and black, with a golden pi symbol in the center of the red.

Picani quirks an eyebrow, and Logan realizes he’s been staring and clears his throat.

“Do you require my assistance?” Logan asks.

“It’s no secret you’re the smartest kid in school. Hell, next year you’ll get valedictorian with no competition. I’m failing math. Any chance you can help a guy out?” Picani asks.

“You wish for me to tutor you?” Logan says in surprise.

Picani smirks. He places a warm hand in Logan’s knee, causing the straight A student to turn bright red. Picani leans close to Logan’s ear.

“I can make it worth your while,” Picani purrs, before nipping his earlobe.

Logan lets out a small squeak, then frantically tries to compose himself.

“I… suppose I could,” Logan says nervously.

“Thank God. You’re a lifesaver. How much do you want?”

Logan looks confused. “What?”

“For payment,” Picani says, his smirk growing. “You didn’t think I would pay you in sex, did you? How much money do you charge?”

Logan blushes. “No need to pay. I will gladly tutor you for free. When shall we meet?”

“Tomorrow after school. We can head to my house,” Picani says.

Logan is shocked. No one has ever been invited to Picani’s house before. No one even knew where it was.

“You would like to study at your house?” Logan asks in confusion and a bit excitement.

Picani eyes Logan. “You seem trustworthy. I think it will be fun.”

Then he picks up his bag and saunters off, leaving Logan flustered, heart hammering in his chest.

Then Logan notices a piece of paper that Picani must have left behind.

“Picani!” Logan calls.

Picani turns briefly, sees the piece of paper in Logan’s hand, and winks.

“That’s for you babe,” Picani replies.

Then he’s gone before Logan can even process the pet name. He covers his face with his hands, resisting the urge to scream.

Once Logan’s “Gay Panic” (as Roman would call it) has passed, Logan attempts to return to his book before the paper catches his eye once more. He unfolds it. On it is a ten digit number, signed V.

Logan saves the number in his phone. He has never heard of Pica- V giving out his number. When people have asked in the past, it’s been reported that he gave them fake numbers. Logan prays to any god, that he frankly doesn’t believe in, for the number to be real.

-*-*

The next day after school, Logan nervously calls the number V gave him.

“Who is it?” a voice says angrily.

“I apologize, is this V?” Logan asks.

“Yea? So?”

“It is Logan. I was wondering where I should meet you, but if you are not feeling up to it, I-“

“Wait! No! Where you at? I’ll come find you,” V interrupts.

“I am currently in the lobby,” Logan says, resisting the urge to correct the other’s grammar.

“Okay be there in a few,” V replies. Then he hangs up.

Logan stands awkwardly until V appears with a grin.

“Hey Teach.”

“Salutations,” Logan says nervously.

“Sorry for snapping on the phone. I was expecting you to text or something sooner. I thought you had maybe given my number out,” V says sheepishly.

“No, I would not give your number out. As for why I did not attempt to reach out earlier, I believed you only gave me your number for me to contact you about tutoring, and I did not wish to abuse the trust you gave me.”

V grins and moves closer, pinning Logan to the wall with his gaze.

“What if I gave you my number just ‘cause I want a cute nerd to text me?” V says in a low voice.

“I cannot understand why you believe me to be cute,” Logan whispers nervously.

V looks taken aback. He raises an eyebrow. “You… you really don’t know how… gorgeous you are?”

“I can assure you, I am no such thing,” Logan replies shortly.

He goes to move past V, but V presses closer, body only inches away from Logan’s own. Logan lets out a small gasp as V slowly moves closer.

“Can I kiss you?” V asks.

“It’s m-may I kiss y-you,” Logan corrects.

“You may.”

Logan sputters as he feels his face burning.

“I didn’t!”

“I know. I’m teasing, sweetheart. So?  _ May _ I kiss you?” V says, his smirk replaced with a gentle smile.

Logan bites his lip. “I have never kissed before,” he admits.

Something akin to hurt flashes in V’s eyes, but it’s gone as quickly as it appeared. He steps back.

“I get it. You want to save your first kiss for someone special. I get it. I wish I had done the same,” V says with a shrug. He turns to go. “You coming, or what?”

“V, I… I am not opposed, I am simply nervous that I will disappoint you by my lack of experience.”

V looks back at Logan who is still leaning against the wall.

“How about this. We head to my place, you can tutor me on math, and I can give you lessons on kissing,” V teases.

Logan realizes at this point he will most likely be permanently blushing in V’s presence.

“You have a car?” V asks.

“No. I have yet to acquire my license,” Logan replies.

“It’s fine. I can give you a lift,” V says. Then he grins. “If you don’t mind motorcycles.”

Logan lets out a small giggle, then quickly slaps a hand over his mouth.

“Apologies. It is rude to laugh at you,” Logan mutters.

“What’s so funny?” V teases.

Logan smiles a bit sheepishly. “It is a bit stereotypical, is it not?”

V chuckles. “You’re not wrong. Come on, nerd.”

V walks out and Logan follows nervously. They reach V’s motorcycle, and V pulls out a helmet, strapping it onto Logan, letting his fingers brush the nerd’s chin.

“Don’t you require a helmet as well?” Logan asks nervously.

“I’m guessing you’ve never ridden a motorcycle before, even as a passenger. At this point it’s safer for you to have the helmet.”

V hops on the motorcycle and gestures Logan to get on. Logan nervously obeys.

“I am slightly anxious, I will admit,” Logan whispers.

“I get that. Just, move closer, and wrap your arms tightly around me. If you need me to stop for any reason, tap me twice. It won’t be a long ride, okay?” V soothes.

Logan moves onto the bike behind V and gently wraps his arms around the other.

“You’re gonna have to hold tighter once we get going,” V mentions.

Logan nods tersely and tightens his grip as V starts the motorcycle. Then they’re off. Logan lets out a startled laugh at the feeling. It is terrifying, but so exhilarating and… freeing.

It’s over too soon, in Logan’s opinion.

“That was quite enjoyable,” Logan breathes.

V simply laughs and heads inside the house, Logan following.

Inside, V takes off his jacket and Logan is shocked speechless as he sees V’s bare arms for the first time.

V is quite muscular, and Logan can not deny he’s hot. What is even hotter, is the fact that his arms are covered in tattoos.

“You see something you like?” V teases, noticing Logan’s staring.

Logan clears his throat and looks away with a blush. “I simply did not realize you have tattoos.”

“Ah. Yeah. Well my dad is a tattoo artist so when I expressed interest, we had a talk and now he gives me some for free as long as it’s family friendly and I know I won’t change my mind,” V explains.

“I have… always been tempted to get a tattoo. Though, I most likely have to wait until I am eighteen and can afford one.”

“I’m sure Dad will give you one for free. But only if you know it’s something you won’t regret,” V says.

Logan smiles.

V walks him into the next room where a pink haired man is sitting on the couch watching cartoons.

“Hi! Do you how do?” The man greets not looking up.

“Good pretty,” V replies. “Cartoons again, Pa?”

“Oh hush. You know it’s research! It’s easier to get my point across in sessions by using examples and cartoons are fun for all ages!”

Logan looks at V, confused.

“Pa’s a therapist. He uses cartoon metaphors with his patients,” V explains.

“I thought you said your father was a tattoo artist?” Logan says.

V rolls his eyes and his Pa looks up in surprise.

“Oh! You’ve never had friends over before! I’m sorry, my name is Emile! Emile Picani. And the tattoo artist mentioned is my husband, Remy.”

Emile smiles, but he looks nervous.

“Ah. Apologies. I did not realize V had two fathers. That was an unnecessarily heteronormative assumption I made. I hope I did not offend you,” Logan says shyly.

Emile looks relieved. “No worries! I’m glad you are okay with it!”

“It would be hypocritical if I was not. I am gay myself,” Logan replies.

Emile smiles wider, looking at V.

“Don’t even. You know Dad is gonna be obnoxious enough as it is. I don’t need you too,” V groans.

“Just one question. How long have you two been dating?” Emile asks.

Logan looks away nervously, but V answers the question.

“We’re not dating, Pa. Though I hope that changes soon,” V replies.

Emile chuckles as Logan buries his face in his hands, mortified.

“We should get to studying, V,” Logan says, muffled by his hands.

“V? Aw that’s a cute nickname,” Emile coos.

“You do realize no one at school actually knows my name?” V scoffs.

Emile rolls his eyes. “Yeah yeah. Adds to your mysterious bad boy image.”

The door opens.

“Honey I’m hooome!” A new voice yells.

Another man, presumably V’s other dad, walks in. He’s wearing a leather jacket and sunglasses despite it being a cloudy day, as well as he is currently indoors.

“Oh! Remy!” Emile cheers, going to kiss his husband.

“Dad, hey. This is Logan. Just wanted to introduce you to him,” V interrupts.

Remy looks over and lowers his glasses.

“You being good to my baby?” Remy asks.

“Dad. Shut up,” V snaps.

“Make me, kid. So any plans tonight? Should me and Em leave?” Remy says casually drinking his Starbucks.

“No, I am simply here to tutor V with math,” Logan says.

V blushes violently. Remy is silent for a moment, then bursts out laughing.

“Oh my god! You actually took my advice! I can’t believe it!”

“Dad!”

“Shut up, I’m allowed to embarrass my son!” Remy retorts.

“I… am afraid I missed the joke,” Logan says.

“Oh, hun, V has all A’s. He was ranting about a cute boy that never talks to him, so I suggested asking him to be a tutor,” Remy explains.

“DAD!”

Logan turns bright red and looks at V in shock.

“Remy, leave them alone. Anyway, it’s movie night, so we should get ready,” Emile says gently.

Remy looks at Emile. “It’s movie night?” He looks at V. “You sly bitch! You knew it was movie night and that’s why you chose today, didn’t you?!”

“Language, Rem.”

“English, Em,” Remy mimics.

“You got me. So buzz off,” V interjects.

“Stay safe! Use protection!” Remy cackles.

V grimaces, trying to hide a smile, and pulls Logan upstairs.

“Movie night?” Logan asks quietly.

V rolls his eyes. “Basically they go to babysit their friends’ kids.”

“So, you do not require tutoring?” Logan says with a shy smile. V groans and flops onto his bed. Logan continues. “I still would like to receive kissing lessons from you.”

At that, V sits up with a smirk. “Oh?”

Logan bites his lip. “How should we do this?”

V pats his lap, looking at Logan expectantly. Logan’s face is burning, but he goes over to V and straddles his lap.

“Kissing isn’t something that you can explain. You have to learn by experience. Just try to feel what I do, and go with the flow,” V says, his voice soft. “And tell me if you are uncomfortable, or you need me to stop for any reason.”

Logan shifts. “I… I do not feel comfortable currently.”

V looks worried. “Okay, well how can we fix that? Would you prefer not to do this?”

“No! I want to! I… am not sure. I do not like this position, I suppose.”

“Okay. Well we can move around and see what makes you comfortable. What do you think would work best for you?” V asks.

Logan blushes and looks at his hands. “I rather enjoyed being pinned against the wall earlier.”

“Oh?” V purrs. He lifts Logan up and stands, moving them back until Logan has his back pressed against the bedroom wall. Logan’s breath hitches as V smirks. “Is this what you want?”

“Y-Yes. This is… satisfactory,” Logan stammers.

V chuckles, eyes flickering to Logan’s lips. “May I?”

“Please.”

V’s mouth is on Logan’s and it kills everything Logan tries to think. V’s lips are chapped and rough, and he moves them slowly. Logan attempts to mimic the other, nervously wrapping his arms around V’s shoulders. V pulls away slightly, forehead resting against Logan’s.

“God you’re so good, Lo,” V murmurs.

“I doubt that,” Logan breathes.

V huffs out a breath, hand moving to Logan’s neck. “You are so pretty. I’m not great at that poetic shit, but damn, your skin looks like porcelain.”

Logan bites his lip. “Would you be interested in m-marking me?” Logan blurts.

V looks surprised but grins. “Interested? L, I’m practically dying to. You sure you don’t mind?”

“I would like that very much.”

V kisses Logan softly once more time before moving his lips to his jaw.

“How visible?” V asks.

“I don’t care, please,” Logan says, trying not to sound too needy.

V chuckles and gets to work.

-*-*

Logan and V lay in bed, hands intertwined. Logan watches V as V watches the ceiling. How V manages to look so composed is a mystery. Logan himself is a disaster. His hair is unruly, his tie is loose, and the buttons of his polo are undone, revealing multiple marks on his neck.

“Logan, it’s no secret I like you,” V says suddenly.

“You do?”

V rolls his eyes. “We were just making out, your neck is covered in hickeys, I gave you my number,  _ and _ invited you to my house. I don’t do that for just anyone. Literally no one else at school has gotten my number. No one else at school knows where I live. No shit, I like you.”

“I was not sure if this was just a ploy to get laid. I have been told I seem quite ‘easy’.”

V sits up, looking down at Logan with a fierce expression.

“Hey, that’s bullshit. If I wanted to just get laid, I wouldn’t have given you my number. If I wanted to just get laid, I would have done it at your house or in the school bathroom. You aren’t ‘easy’ either! Do you know how long it took me to get the courage to talk to you?”

“You always seem so confident. I don’t understand how talking to someone like me is so daunting,” Logan says, sitting up as well.

“You have no idea how intimidating you are, do you?”

“I am hardly intimidating!”

“You’re hot as hell, and smarter than literally anyone I know. You seem like you’re on a totally different level than everyone else. That’s hella intimidating,” V replies. He lies back down. “You don’t see yourself clearly, Logan. And I wish you did, cuz frankly you’re fucking amazing.”

Logan lies down as well, resting his head against V’s chest.

“If you are not opposed, I would be honored to call you my boyfriend,” Logan says softly.

V smiles. “I’d love that Logan.”

“I’m glad.”

Peace falls over the room as the two boys just sit with each other.

“Virgil.”

“What?” Logan asks.

“My name. It’s Virgil. If you’re my boyfriend, it only makes sense for me to tell you,” V explains.

Logan smiles. “A phenomenal name. Were you named after the Roman poet?”

Virgil tilts his head. “There’s a Roman poet named Virgil?”

“In English we call him Virgil. His name was actually Publius Vergilious Maro. Born in 70 BC…” Logan trails off. “Apologies. I’m sure you do not wish to hear me talk about him.”

Virgil smiles. “Actually, I’d like to hear it.”


	2. Patton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it’s Patton’s turn. (Two months after Logan’s chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t lie this is probably my favorite chapter just because I really liked the Patton/Virgil dynamic I wrote but anyway. Enjoy.

Patton Hart fidgets with the pink charm on her bracelet. She’s nervous. Roman and Logan of course know that she is gender fluid, but even though she has colored charms to indicate her pronouns, she usually sticks to androgynous clothing. Today she was feeling confident and tried wearing a pretty pastel purple sundress. She regrets it now. There have been constant rude comments with not nice words. All she wants to do is go home and cry.

Not looking where she’s going, she runs straight into a solid form. She collapses back and looks up nervously.

It’s the Picani boy that she’s been crushing on for ages. He looks at her in surprise before smirking and offering her a hand.

“Need some help, Princess?” he asks.

Patton frowns and looks away.

“If you are only going to make fun of me, don’t bother, please,” she whispers.

She’s trying so hard to still be nice, but she’s so upset with all the taunting.

Suddenly Picani is kneeling next to her with a concerned look.

“Hey, no. I’m sorry. Look, Patton, right? I wasn’t trying to make fun of you. God it probably sounded like that. Shit. I’m an asshole. Sorry,” Picani blurts.

“Language,” Patton says, still wary.

“I’ve noticed for a while you wear that bracelet, but the charm is different. I guessed it was a pronoun bracelet. Was I wrong?” Picani asks.

“Oh. No, you’re right. I… it doesn’t bother you?”

Picani chuckles. “Nah. It’s not something you can really control.” He grows serious. “I really didn’t mean to upset you, though I get why it looked that way. I was really just trying to flirt.”

“Flirt?!” Patton gapes.

Picani laughs. “Yeah. Apparently, I’m bad at it. Think you could give me some pointers?”

Patton blushes. “I think you’re doing pretty good.”

“Let’s get off the floor. Maybe we can talk a bit? I want to talk with you about something, if you’re alright with that?” Picani asks.

“Oh. I’m supposed to meet my friend at lunch,” Patton whispers.

“Any chance I can steal you from Roman for one day? You could always text him and let him know.”

“I could… Wait how do you know who I sit with?”

Picani scratches the back of his neck. “I’ve been into you for a while. It’s kinda creepy, I know, but you’re so goddamn breathtaking, it’s hard not to stare.”

Patton blushes. Picani stands and pulls Patton up. He pulls a little too hard, and suddenly Patton is flush against his chest, blinking up at the boy with wide eyes and pink cheeks.

“You’re gorgeous,” Picani breathes, cupping her cheek in his callused hand.

“I… uh… thanks?” Patton squeaks.

“Can I trust you, Princess? Cuz I want to. I think I can. Do you think I can?” Picani murmurs.

“Yes,” Patton replies immediately. Then she backtracks. “Unless it’s something bad, that I would feel bad if I didn’t tell someone. Like if it would hurt people or be illegal!”

“No, nothing like that, sunshine,” Picani chuckles. “I don’t trust many people with my name. Only one other person in the school knows it. Would you like to be the second?”

Patton blinks, confused. “You’d tell me your name? Why? Cuz you think I’m pretty?”

“Because I think I can trust you. Because, for someone with such a good soul, you’re still a little thief as you managed to steal my heart,” Picani replies.

Patton buries her face against Picani’s jacket, hiding her blush.

“I’m sorry. L said I should try not to be so flirty. Said you got overwhelmed easily. But when I see you, it’s too hard not to flirt,” Picani chuckles.

“L?”

“Logan. He’s a friend of yours, right? He’s the only one I’ve given my name to.”

“I’ll keep your name a secret if you trust me enough to give it to me,” Patton says softly.

Picani smiles gently. “My name is Virgil.”

Patton thinks for a moment, then smiles. “I like it. Virgil.”

Virgil sucks in a breath. “Would it be cool if I kissed you?”

Patton blushes and looks at her feet. “I would-“

“Get a room!” some stupid, cis-het jock yells.

Virgil (and wow doesn’t that name make Patton feel something) growls at the jock and pulls Patton away. Patton follows the boy into the library.

She smiles shyly as she spots Logan. Logan gives her a rare smile in return. Virgil guides Patton to the table where Logan is seated. He sits next to the nerd and pulls Patton into his lap.

Patton squeaks and Logan smirks.

“V is often like this. I would suggest trying to get used to it,” Logan states.

Virgil chuckles, then grows serious. “Patty-Cake, we want to talk to you.”

Patton grows uncomfortable by the serious, identical looks she’s being given. She lets out a nervous giggle.

Logan taps a patch on Virgil’s jacket. It’s a flag of blue, red, and black with a gold symbol in the center, two lines with a squiggly over them.

“Do you know what this flag represents?” Logan asks softly.

Patton shakes her head shyly. “No, I don’t.”

Logan nods. “You see, Patton, V and I have been dating for almost two months now.”

Patton turns bright red, horror filling her. But Virgil just tried to kiss her! And two months? How did she not know one of her best friends is in a relationship?

“Hey, hey, calm down, Princess. You’re fine. Let L explain,” Virgil whispers, pressing a gentle kiss against her neck.

Patton flinches, and Logan frowns.

“Patton, do you… desire Virgil?” Logan asks.

“You can’t ask me that!” Patton objects.

Logan sighs. “Patton, when Virgil and I started dating, he informed me that he is polyamorous. That is what the flag represents. I did some research and realized I am much the same.”

“Poly… what?” Patton is confused and anxious. She brings her fingers up to her lips to chew on her nails.

Virgil gently grabs her wrist and pushes it down.

“Don’t do that, Princess,” Virgil says gently.

Patton is once more aware she is still seated in Virgil’s lap and she squirms until she is in the seat next to him. Virgil and Logan share a disappointed look.

“Polyamory is when a person feels romantic attraction to more than one person. Virgil and I both have strong romantic feelings for each other, but for you as well. We would have talked to you sooner, but…” Logan trails off, looking at Virgil for help.

“I wanted to be steady with Logan before adding someone else. Like we want to be steady with you before thinking of the possibility of a fourth,” Virgil says.

“Do you have someone else in mind?” Patton asks softly.

“We might. But if you agree to go out with us, we want to settle in first before we talk about that,” Virgil says.

“I… I’ve loved Logan for so long. I just… honestly I thought you were aro/ace,” Patton mentions shyly.

“I can assure you, I am not. I am simply quiet about my emotions,” Logan replies, with a soft smile.

Patton looks at Virgil shyly. “And you’ve always been so… you. You are kind when you want to be, and mean when you need to be, but you’re brave enough to be who you are. And then there’s…” she cuts herself off.

“Roman, right?” Virgil says.

Patton jumps in surprise. “How did you know?”

Virgil smiles. “I’ve told you I’ve been into you. I see how you look at him. And I’ve seen how you look at Logan. That’s why I hoped you would be willing to try with us. I think Princey can be kinda insufferable sometimes, but I also think he’s the last one we’re looking for. But like we said before, if you say yes, we need to get our bearings before we ask him.”

“And by ‘we’ ask him, Virgil means he will ask Roman,” Logan says shortly.

Virgil rolls his eyes.

“Why Virgil?” Patton asks, confused.

“Patton, you’ve seen how hopeless I am. Even you would rather just pine then get rejected. Neither of us have Virgil’s confidence, nor do we have an aptitude for flirting as Virgil does. Virgil would be the best choice.”

“We’re getting ahead of ourselves, Teach. Patton hasn’t even made up her mind yet,” Virgil points out.

Logan looks sheepish. “Ah. You are correct. I apologize.”

Patton fidgets.

“Hey, don’t worry, Princess. You don’t have to give us an answer right now. And if the answer is no, I’d still be willing to be friends,” Virgil soothes, noticing Patton’s anxiety.

“I… I want to try,” Patton whispers.

Virgil beams. “I’m glad, sunshine.”

Logan looks relieved. “I am pleased to hear that, Patton.”

Virgil smirks at Patton. “You know, you never did give me an answer about whether or not I could kiss you.”

Patton looks at Logan who gives her a reassuring nod. She smiles at Virgil shyly with a nod of her own.

Virgil gently pulls her back into his lap and kisses her softly. She simply melts against him. Then he’s pulling away. It’s been multiple minutes but she still feels as though it was too short and she whines.

“More?” Patton asks pleadingly.

“I think Logan wants a chance to kiss our new girlfriend,” Virgil says.

Patton flinches. “Joyfriend.”

“Hmm?”

“I’d prefer to be called a joyfriend or partner. I’m not always a girl so it’s something I’m more comfortable with,” Patton explains nervously.

“Oh, of course. I’m sorry baby,” Virgil murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to her hair.

She giggles. “It’s okay. Now did I hear you say Logie wants kisses?”

She turns to Logan who is rolling his eyes, trying to hide his smile.

She kisses him gently and wow. She expected Virgil to be a good kisser cuz duh, but she did not expect Logan to be so good at this as well.

“Hate to break this up, cuz frankly it’s hot as hell, but we gotta get to class soon,” Virgil says suddenly.

Patton pulls away from Logan with a small smile and a very deep blush.

“I’ll see you later?” Patton asks.

“Patton, you have a car?” Virgil asks. Patton nods in confusion. “Good. I can’t fit two passengers on my bike. The two of you should come over after school.”

“Movie night?” Logan asks.

“Nah. But I’m sure they won’t mind giving us privacy if we need it,” Virgil replies.

Patton doesn’t really understand what they mean, but she knows that she will soon. She smiles, happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter in my opinion but I like it. Roast me if I messed up Patton’s pronouns at any point. Also roast me if you see a typo.


	3. Roman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next in line is Roman. Three months after the last chapter. Roman is a little harder to ask out as it turns out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it gets angsty and the misunderstandings happen. It’s not super angsty? But it still is? Anygay, there is a happy ending at least!

Roman Prince stands on the stage, singing. He wants to get his part perfect for his audition.

“ _ So what if it’s us? What if it’s us and only us, and what came before won’t count anymore, or matter. Can we try that? What if it’s you and what if it’s me and what if that’s all that we need it to be? And the rest of the world falls away. What do you say? _ ”

A new voice suddenly starts singing, scaring Roman out of his skin.

“ _ I never thought there’d be someone like you who would want me. So I give you ten thousand reasons to not let me go. But if you really see me if you like me for me and nothing else, well that’s all that I’ve wanted for longer than you could possibly know. _ ”

Roman looks around and sees Picani in the first row, smirking at him.

“Y-you have a good voice,” Roman stammers.

“Thanks. But I like your voice better,” Picani replies. He stands and moves towards the stage, jumping up and sitting at the edge, watching Roman. “Come sit with me, Princey.”

Roman obliges nervously. And it sucks. Prince’s are supposed to be brave and suave and good at flirting! But around Picani, he gets tongue tied and turns into a stuttering mess! He’s not supposed to be this easy to fluster! It’s unfair, quite frankly.

Picani slings his arm around Roman, who turns an even brighter shade of red.

“Umm…?”

“Hey, Roman, relax. I won’t bite. Unless you’re into that,” Picani says.

“I… what?!” Roman squeaks.

Picani chuckles. “How about I say it like this? I think you’re cool and I want to kiss you.”

“Oh my god this is so unfair!” Roman blurts.

Picani quirks an eyebrow. “Unfair?”

“I’m supposed to be cooler than this! But then you come in and I practically melt!”

“You calling me hot?” Picani teases.

“I… shut up!” Roman huffs.

Picani laughs. “God you’re adorable.”

“No!”

“Yes. You are adorable.” He presses a kiss against Roman’s neck. “Charming.” Another kiss. “Talented.” Kiss. “Radiant.” Kiss. “Gorgeous.” Kiss. “Witty.” Kiss. “The point is, I like you, Princey.”

Roman presses a quick kiss to Picani’s cheek, then blushes and looks away.

“I don’t know why you think I’m so great, Picani, but I’m flattered,” Roman whispers.

“Hmm. Picani sounds beautiful coming from your lips, but I’d prefer you call me Virgil. It is my name, after all.”

Roman’s jaw drops. “You… told me your name. You’ve never told anyone your name.”

“I’ve told a few. I guess you’re just lucky,” Virgil teases.

“I…”

Virgil grows serious. “Ro, baby, we need to talk. I really like you. And I would love to be in a relationship with you, but I-“

Roman shoots to his feet. “I… I need to go.”

“Roman, are you okay? I’m sorry.”

Roman doesn’t reply, instead running out, leaving a confused and upset punk behind him.

-*-*

After an hour of fidgeting at home, he decides to head over to Patton’s house. They always know how to cheer him up.

God he can’t believe he panicked like that. The hottest guy in school asked him out, trusted him with something he’s told very few, and the great Roman Prince bolted.

Roman uses the spare key Patton gave him and heads upstairs to Patton’s room.

“We still need to talk about this,” Patton’s voice says gently.

“We will. But you look so good, Princess. This dress, god. You’ve been teasing me all day,” a low, slightly familiar voice murmurs.

“Fine. But we will talk about him later,” Patton says, voice wavering.

“Lemme kiss you, Pat?”

“We’ve been dating for ages, Virgil. You don’t have to ask.”

Roman’s stomach drops. Virgil is dating his best friend. Virgil was trying to use Roman to cheat on Patton!

He’s frozen until he hears a quiet moan, then he runs. He’s so angry and he hates that he’s crying. This isn’t fair!

Well fuck him! Fuck Virgil Picani! He’ll make Virgil regret this!

-*-*

Roman is in the auditorium again when the doors fly open and Virgil storms down the aisle. It looks like he’s been crying, but Roman pushes down the guilt.

“What do you want?” Roman snaps.

“I trusted you, Prince. I trusted you, and you went around and told everybody!”

“It’s just a name. Big deal,” Roman says with a shrug.

Virgil grimaces. “You like musicals, right? You know Be More Chill?”

“Yes. So? What does that have to do with anything?”

“I’m like Rich. A few years ago I was bullied to the extreme because of how I looked, how I acted. So I changed my look. I changed my name. No one made the connection I was the same person. But because you ran your big mouth, they know. And now they’re making up for lost time. So thanks a lot. God I hope it’s fucking worth it!” Virgil snarls.

Roman falters. “I didn’t know…”

“Of course you didn’t! I don’t advertise it! Either way I trusted you and you betrayed me!”

Roman gets angry again. “Betrayed? You want to talk about betrayal? How about this! You flirted with me. You pretended you actually cared about me. You said you wanted to be with me. But meanwhile, you’ve been dating my best friend! You cheated on Patton! Or you attempted to!”

Virgil looks taken aback and confused. “What?”

“I was over at Patton’s house. I wanted their advice and I heard you in their room, making out! Pat said you’d been dating for ages! And now you say I’m the bad guy?” Roman yells.

“If you hadn’t run off, this wouldn’t have happened!” Virgil snaps. He grabs his phone and dials a number. “Hey. I’m fighting with Princey. I need you both… Auditorium… I’ll be fine, just get here.”

“Who the hell was that?” Roman demands, feeling nervous. “Never mind. I’m going.”

When he moves to walk past Virgil, Virgil grabs him.

“No. You’re not running away again. We’re talking this out. With the others. Then if you want to leave, I won’t stop you. But you need to understand first,” Virgil snaps.

Roman struggles, but Virgil’s grip is tight. He relents and waits.

Then Logan and Patton run in. Patton. Roman panics.

Patton runs over. They’re wearing a purple charm today, which Roman takes note of. Patton hugs him when Virgil lets go.

“Virgil, are you alright? You have been crying,” Logan whispers, cupping Virgil’s face in his hands.

“I’m fine, starlight. Just stressed,” Virgil replies.

“Falsehood. What happened?”

“We can talk about it later, baby. Okay?”

Roman stares in shock, then glances at Patton.

“Are you not upset?! Patton, he’s flirting with Logan! He tried to cheat on you with me!” Roman yells.

“Ro, let’s sit down, okay? We will explain,” Patton whispers.

Roman sits, watching Virgil cautiously. Virgil sits down as well, pulling Logan on his lap, causing the other to blush.

Patton sits next to them, watching Roman with kind eyes.

“Tell me what you’re thinking, and we can soothe your worries,” Patton says softly.

Roman bites his lip. “Yesterday, Virgil hit on me. Practically asked me out. I panicked and left. Then I went to your house to talk about it with you and I heard you two. I didn’t know you were dating! And now Logan and Virgil are flirting and I’m confused as heck!”

“We are dating. We’ve been dating for three months. Logan has been dating Virgil for five,” Patton says.

“WHAT?!”

“The thing I wanted to talk to you about before you ran off yesterday was the fact that I am dating these two. We are polyamorous. We wanted to ask you to be in the relationship with us and these two had me attempt to talk to you,” Virgil explains quietly.

Roman feels his blood run cold. “Polyamorous.”

“If you do not wish to be a part of our relationship, we will not be upset with you, Roman. However each of us has a deep admiration for you,” Logan says gently.

“I… I’m sorry. I didn’t know. And I… oh god you must hate me. I’m so stupid,” Roman mumbles, hiding his face in his hands.

A hand on his knee makes him look up. Virgil is kneeling in front of him, watching him with kind eyes despite his tear streaked cheeks.

“Hey, you didn’t know. And honestly, I don’t blame you for misinterpreting that. I don’t hate you, and I highly doubt these two do,” Virgil soothes.

“I hurt you! In my stupid anger, I hurt you!” Roman cries.

“I’ll get over it. It’s fine. Don’t worry about it,” Virgil replies.

“Wait, what did you do?” Patton asks in confusion.

Virgil shakes his head. “Don’t worry about it.”

“I told people his name,” Roman admits.

“Oh, Roman,” Patton sighs.

"That was quite rude, you know, betraying his trust like that. I would say that you should feel ashamed, but I see that you already feel that way,” Logan says.

Roman frowns, but Virgil gives Logan a look.

“No. I said it’s fine. Roman was hurt and upset. Leave it alone,” Virgil says firmly.

Roman feels his eyes start to water. “Why are you so forgiving?”

“I don’t know if you figured this out, Sherlock, but I like you. And I don’t blame you for this.”

Roman starts to cry, and suddenly he’s being embraced by all three of them.

“It’s okay, Roman. We’ve got you,” Patton says.

“Yes,” Roman says through his tears. “If you still want me, yes.”

“Of course we still want you, silly!” Patton giggles.

Virgil kisses Roman’s forehead, a soft smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	4. Virgil (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month later Virgil is happy with his loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re at the end.

It’s been a little over a month since Roman joined them, and Virgil couldn’t be happier that he managed to get all the people he liked into a relationship. Currently, they are all snuggled on his bed, watching a movie, Big Hero Six.

Virgil’s head is on Roman’s chest. On Roman’s other side is Logan, curled up under Roman’s arm. Patton is situated comfortably on Virgil’s lap, and he can tell she’s falling asleep.

“Maybe we should get some sleep,” Virgil says softly.

“But the movie isn’t finished,” Roman whines.

“Our Princess is getting tired. Besides, don’t complain, Romeo. It means you get to wake up to see these two lovelies,” Virgil teases.

“Oh and you aren’t gonna be here in the morning?” Roman replies with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m gonna be here. I’m just not lovely,” Virgil teases.

Patton bats Virgil’s face like a sleepy kitten. “No talking bad or I’ll figh’ you,” she mumbles.

Virgil smiles fondly at her. “Okay, darling. I’m lovely too.”

Logan stands and turns off the light before stumbling back to the bed. The four of them move to get more comfortable.

“Goodnight kisses?” Logan asks, shyly.

Patton nods in agreement.

As Virgil kisses the four of them and settles down to sleep, he’s really so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m actually really proud of this fic but I barely edited so apologies if there are typos and what not. Your kudos and comments are very appreciated in this time of chaos. Much love!

**Author's Note:**

> Welp that happened.


End file.
